


Like No Other

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Nudity, Swearing, embarrassing encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: There's an episode of a show called Miranda in which she accidentally glues her leg to a tub with wax while she's trying to wax her legs and it's so funny that I had to do a Star Trek version of it.





	Like No Other

Finally. You finally had a date. Three years in Starfleet Academy and you’d watched so many of your friends fall in love and get married that you were starting to wonder if there was something wrong with you. Maybe you were doomed to die alone. At least, that’s what you thought until none other than James Tiberius Kirk himself asked you out.

You knew his reputation. Rumors jumped dorm to dorm faster than Jim, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. A three year dry spell had made you so desperate, you felt like you were falling in love with everyone who simply held the door open for you. At least Jim had the added benefit of being experienced.

“And drop dead gorgeous,” your roommate said when you finally told her. Of course, she promised to stay over at a friends. “In case you decide you need a little company,” she winked.

You felt your stomach turn at the thought of Jim spending the night. You wanted him to. God, you really wanted him to, but what if he didn’t feel the same? You’d be the only girl in Starfleet Jim turned away. If that happened you knew you’d die alone at home with a tub of ice cream in hand moping in embarrassment and that was NOT an option. The only thing to do was to make sure you were absolutely irresistible.

It started with getting your nails done. A beautiful blue manicure that would match your uniform but still be practical for when you got back into labwork. After the manicure, you stopped by the mall to pick out a jaw-dropping dress and a few bath fizzers before heading home and running some water for a bath. You lit a few candles and set up your speakers to play some classical 1980s music while you stripped down. Finally, you filled a glass with champagne and made your way to the bathroom. Yes, you took spa day very seriously.

The water felt like heaven. Or maybe it was the champagne. Either way, you started to remember why being single was actually great. No one to crowd the bath with you or complain about your off-key crooning to old timey pop songs.

“It’s gonna take a lot to take me away from you,” you sang as you swirled the champagne in your glass. You set it gently on the ground and picked up the wax kit you had left to warm up beside the tub. “There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.” You spread the wax all over your leg, enjoying the warmth of it but knowing full well how much it was going to hurt to pull off. “I bless the rains down in-” Your voice sounded like a velociraptor as the song cut off abruptly.

You heard your roommate cackling through the closed door. “Good thing you’re gonna be a medic so you can fix people’s ears after you make them bleed.”

You glared, hoping she could feel it through the walls. “At least I can get along with people instead of just machines.” You heard a muffled snort but your roommate didn’t respond, and you decided to count it as a win, getting back to the wax on your leg. You pulled strip after strip off until your legs felt baby smooth and your eyes were a little watery.

You hoped to dull some of the ache in your leg with a big swig of champagne, but found yourself unable to move. Your eyes shot to your leg, hanging just over the edge of the tub. “This is not happening,” you whispered to yourself as you tried to pull your leg up again. The skin tugged but remained stuck. Leaning forward, you could see some wax had dripped down between the bottom of your leg and the bathtub, sticking them together.

Although you’d been trained to keep calm under pressure, your mind went into blind panic. You were sure you’d learned how to remove wax from skin at some point but nothing was coming to you except the thought of Jim waiting at the diner two streets down while you were stuck here, naked in your dorm room with your leg stuck to the bath. Honestly, you couldn’t imagine a worse situation.

The mirror in your bathroom rattled as your front door slammed shut. All the blood ran from your body and you prayed to hear something, even just the tiniest noise coming from your dorm room. For once, you would’ve given anything to hear your roommate snoring but everything was quiet except the hum of the air vent in the bathroom.

“Jila,” you called. Nothing. “This is not fucking happening,” you muttered as you took stock of your surroundings. A spark of genius hit you as you remembered you had a hair dryer under your sink. Maybe you could heat up the wax and free yourself that way. If you could just reach the cabinet from here, you might even make it in time for your date.

You steadied yourself on the wall, leaning forward carefully to avoid pulling on your skin. You were suddenly very thankful for the yoga classes your roommate had pestered you into signing up for as you stretched out towards the cabinets. Your fingertips brushed the handle but didn’t find purchase and you slunk down with a sigh, hand hitting your champagne and spilling the contents across your bathroom floor.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” you groaned, standing up again. Your leg was beginning to cramp from holding all your weight, so you braced yourself against the handle on the shower wall to ease some of the tension. When your leg felt better. You set at it again, this time using the same handle to push yourself up and throw your un-waxed leg over the edge of the tub. Unfortunately, your foot landed straight onto a stray puddle of champagne and slid out from underneath you.

There were a series of sharp pains as your waxed leg ripped off the edge of the tub and your elbow slammed against the handle on the wall. Your ass hit the tub floor, sending water splashing up the sides and over your body. Then, everything went black as your head cracked against the tile wall.

_ Everything was perfect. Even better than you could have imagined. The dress you bought absolutely floored Jim. He could barely even speak when he saw the fabric moved against your skin. In the moonlight, you looked like you were glowing and Jim made you feel like an absolute star. Despite his reputation, he was a complete gentleman, pulling out chairs, holding doors. He even paid the whole bill no matter how much you protested._

_Neither of you wanted to go home just yet, so you started wandering around San Francisco together. You talked about nothing and everything, feeling like three years of wondering why you were unlovable finally paid off because you found someone who completed you. Not just someone who covered the cracks in your armor, but someone who, in just a few short hours, had managed to fill all the gaps and build you up stronger than you’d ever felt before. Some who, dare you say it, might even be your soulmate._

_A breeze from the Pacific hit you and brought with it a deep chill. You kicked yourself for not bringing a coat, even if your heart skipped a beat every time Jim ran a hand down your bare arms. Still, you were glad when he draped his jacket over your shoulders and pulled you against him. Everything felt idyllic until a loud banging made you jump out of your skin._

_You whipped around but couldn’t find the source of the noise. When you turned back to ask Jim if he’d heard it too, there was only empty space next to you. In fact, all of San Francisco had slipped away around you and left you in darkness. Your heart pounded in time with the banging as it got closer, closer, closer. _

You heard Jim call your name as you woke up. Your vision was foggy and you couldn’t remember how you ended up in a bathtub full of cold water, but the smell of alcohol gave you a hint. At least it was your bathtub. “I’m coming,” you shouted as the pounding continued, wincing as a stabbing pain shot through your skull. You rubbed the back of your head and walked groggily into the living room to open the front door.

“I thought you usually wait to go home with a girl until after dinner,” you said casually, letting your arm drop to your side. You tried not to let the way Jim’s eyes widened raked up and down your body go to your head. His tongue flicked out over his lips and you smirked proudly.

“Usually girls wait to get naked until I’ve bought them a drink first, but I kinda like it this way.”

Your smile dropped as you looked down at yourself stark naked in your doorway and the memories of the night came flooding back to you, bringing with it a throbbing in your leg. “Shit,” you muttered. “Shit. How long was I out?”

To your surprise, Jim laughed. “I thought I was the only one who slept through dates.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” you snapped. “I hit my head. God, I’m so sorry. Let me finish getting ready.”

“Wait,” Jim said, grabbing your hand, “you hit your head and blacked out?”

“Yeah.”

“And you still want to go on a date instead of I don’t know…going to Medbay?”

You stared at him like he’d just said the sky was blue and grass was green. “I’m training to be a doctor. I see more than enough of Medbay as it is.” You crossed your arms when you saw Jim shake his head and chuckle under his breath. “What? Because I’m a doctor I’m supposed to like being in Medbay all the time?”

“No, no, I just…I’m really glad I came up to check on you.” The way Jim smiled at you sent an entirely different kind of shiver down your spine. You wondered how many other girls had seen him smile like that: soft and innocent. Almost loving. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you dressed and checked out so you can make it up to me for standing me up.”

“Only if I can check you out, too.” You cringed as soon as the words left your mouth, turning to your closet to keep Jim from seeing the blush rising to your cheeks. Jim howled with laughter as you pulled out a pair of shorts and your Starfleet sweater. “It’s the head injury, okay?” You scowled as you pushed past him.

“Of course, of course. I’m sure it has nothing to do with my dazzling good looks and natural charm.”

You snorted. “I didn’t hit my head that hard.”

Jim laughed again and slung his arm around your shoulders. “So are you gonna tell me how you ended up unconscious in your bathtub with a big patch of skin missing from the back of your leg, or should I call the police now.”

“Definitely the police,” you said, “I told you I’d have to kill you and you’re fun to look at.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
